Marshall/Gallery
To see Marshall's videos, click here. *Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Puups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save Three Little Pigs *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save Old Trusty *Pups Save a Pony *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Bear-ly Save Danny *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *All Star Pups! *Pups Save a Sports Day *Pups in a Jam *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Get Growing *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups Get Skunked *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Parroting Pups *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save a Teeny Penguin *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Critters *Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Mission PAW: Royally Spooked *Pups Save Monkey-dinger *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Party with Bats *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save the Runaway Kitties *Pups Save Tiny Marshall *Pups Chill Out *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a City Kitty *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue *Pups Save the Mail *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Francois the Penguin *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save a Piñata *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save Big Paw *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Sunken Sloop *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Go for the Gold *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save the Butterflies *Pups Save an Underground Chicken *Pups Save the Bookmobile *Pups Save Heady Humdinger *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save a Popped Top *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Pups Save a Duck Pond *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Pups Save an Upset Elephant *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Rocky Saves Himself *Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat *Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters *Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster *Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals *Pups and the Werepuppy *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones *Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock *Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House *Pups Save Thanksgiving *Pups Save a Windy Bay *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Pups Save a Pluck-O-Matic *Pups Save a Mascot *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer *Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise *Pups Save a Tower of Pizza *Pups Save the Jungle Penguins *Pups Save a Freighter *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save a Cow *Pups Save the Honey *Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save Captain Gordy *Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble *Pups Save the Baby Ostriches *Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar *Pups Save the Yoga Goats *Pups Save Bedtime *Pups Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack *Pups Save a Manatee *Pups Save Breakfast *Pups Save the Land Pirates *Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins *Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups and the Big Twin Trick *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Mega Mayor *Pups Save the Squirrels *Pups Save a Roo *Pups Save the Balloon Pups * Pups Save the Spider Spies *Mighty Pups Charged Up: Mighty Pups Versus the Copycat *Pups Save a Humsquatch *Pups Save a Far Flung Flying Disc *Mighty Pups *Ready Race Rescue tumblr nj2bcdlU6y1rsc6wyo3 1280.jpg|Early concept art of Marshall along with Rocky(top left) and Zuma LearningValues.png|Marshall, representing the series' learning values Marshall-feat-332x363.jpg MarshallNickJr.jpg Marshall (1).jpg Paw Patrol Ryder And Marshall.png Canon.png 1464638 514409058672590 801635845 n.png b5d3bd40bb8148f57697f412efab2af0.png|A Valentine's image featuring Marshall, with the words making a pun about Marshall's clumsiness and falling off all the time. A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png 1604780 525317417581754 1611138638 n.png 1524576 550542765059219 2137617169 n.png 1979720 553524458094383 1319001555 n.png 10313049 570889529691209 6160584047990704653 n.png 10154369 567917466655082 5339724455792335097 n.png 10351582 605298656250296 3815941776809441215 n.png Page 12.jpg Page 11.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 0.jpg 10609535 638899989556829 4151207248908779626 n.png Bb5.jpg Pups to the rescue book 4.PNG Pups to the rescue book 3.PNG 1655942 651700461610115 2375001329253934130 n.png 1609881 516803438433152 8215468 n (1).png 1491722 499324373514392 417483801 n.png 944302 477630315683798 494377753 n.png Marshall Christmas.png ChristmasCutie.png 10690168 687482118031949 3879479272861750298 n.png 10801908 689497104497117 2591274560564777614 n.png MarshallSkye&Chase.png 1797505 694342654012562 910276128038786089 n.jpg 10850155 10153049874257847 4205329164773184576 n.png 2015 Ev Sk Ma.jpg|Celebrating 2015 with the girls. WeLoveYouTooMarshall.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg|Marshall and Rubble building a sandcastle. 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 1.png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 2.png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 3.png PAW Patrol Marshall Draft Render.png PAW Patrol Marshall Nick Asia.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase Winter Snow.png PAW Patrol Marshall Halloween Costume Pumpkin.png PAW Patrol Marshall Off Duty Skateboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Summer Sunglasses.png PAW Patrol Marshall with the Penguins Winter 1.png PAW Patrol Marshall with the Penguins Winter 2.png 12400884 892590674187758 6684915143165316335 n.png 673FE828-0373-48E8-B4AD-821E2DF6E21E.JPG IMG 1999.JPG Marshall 0.png Air Pups Marshall, Rubble & Rocky.JPG PAW Group-004.jpg character-spot-meet-marshall-16x9.jpg Mighty Marshall pfp.jpg Mighty Pups.jpg Frf34f34f4.jpg paw-patrol.jpg Chars2.jpg 56968355 2354975614736164 2416135339998484189 n.jpg All PAW Patrol Members.jpg Mighty Pups 2.jpg Mighty Marshall.jpg Paw_Patrol_Chinese_New_Year.jpg Paw+Patrol+Arctic+Pups.jpg PAW-Patrol-Mighty-Pups-Nickelodeon-Preschool-Nick-Jr-Spin-Master.jpg 6A1619E4-4A55-446D-AB26-DFB2D7D0A04C.jpeg Downloadd.jpg Paw Patrol Halloween 1.jpg Paw+Patrol+Sea+PatrolRenders.jpg 64789313_118763072457246_6478226255593628304_n.jpg D2Wuv9WXcAILE9P.jpg D76skgZXkAAq2H .jpg Paw-patrol-pawsitive-vibes-mini-poster-1.158.jpg D8jRKUUXYAA53qt.jpg upscale-276767571024211.png 60526703_198266574482583_4208911290863725204_n.jpg 258513920004212.png 259781304023212.png VN9BE385YKPgumoyrOd8Z8yh6Nn.jpg IMG 875852583192561.jpeg PinTheBadgeOnMarshall.jpg 258848915009212.png paw-patrol-every-character-ever-16x9.jpg Apps.46876.68533002485013655.310db08c-8947-4960-a8b2-becd99c71692.jpg paw-patrol-video-app_51615-96914_1.jpg 21-212423_paw-patrol-characters-png-chase-paw-patrol-png.png Marshall Profile2.png EF0b7j7XkAAwJtv.jpg 71215744_2136977406599052_1173094360405770240_n.jpg 71395506_10156905906389576_4741635115870846976_o.jpg 72135104_10156917664239576_2478308005100126208_n.jpg L19024-002-KVbM6R.jpg L19024-005-XzW68e.jpg L19024-002-uhABwg.jpg L19024-016-pSXlsE.jpg L19024-018-1evNUO.jpg 71908708_10156950751294576_4062634677960179712_o.jpg 68855651_373798233532533_8619367560497856512_o.jpg 71488824_10156929861519576_2870887596710428672_n.jpg EHFq-JcX0AIIcFt.jpg 65987549_344052006507156_3957949402785513472_o.jpg Silly-short-paw-patrol-greatest-saves-16x9.jpg 70069173 148298079742039 2307245042089521876 n.jpg 69237591 2334004386927439 7455750729807930304 n.jpg 72569222_10156976114634576_1464958669731921920_n.jpg Pawpatroltarget.jpg 297659546212211.png 299320290269211.png 301882673508211.png 298911605147211.png 309274115014211.png 305273863007211.png 302337359107211.png 299276799196211.png 306197344087201.png 278014311005211.png FB_IMG_1572664518435.jpg 42843FE5-D44C-4BEB-9119-FAA4657B49E1.jpeg 71884674 2137150873248372 7102918357510258688 o.jpg 69269756 916038478733947 8118723129976553472 o.jpg 77B5865B-4560-4EE5-AA51-494F8AEC447E.JPG FB IMG 1487131060377.jpg 11742738 807163359397157 7556645112387899737 n.png Marshallchaseskyezumarubblerocky.png Character large-marshall.jpg UpNeckst.png Image.jpg Marshall 03.png Paw patrol iron on transfers 011.jpg IMG 20140120 212733.jpg Drewitthetalk.png Paw patrol.jpg 10885015 698715206908640 5498674643273409329 n.jpg Paw-patrol-6032-6217-hd-wallpapers.jpg 10929566 712792492167578 5794084829618686879 n.png 11110455 755294814584012 9167598367302100415 n.png 11146314 762909957155831 6524500479251154682 o.png 10559717 10153448323252847 8416338986238719661 n.png 11329748 781396528640507 3933438222385763821 n.png 11329828 10153466013577847 9178851485755403610 n.png 11214248 10153555169422847 7554175785833288033 n.png 12009840 844695602310599 5925773845568509910 n.jpg 12004691 10153764380102847 5916651380958966880 n.png 12573769 10154034415377847 8571521632938195928 n.png 12745486 916648875115271 8294258121470545806 n.png 41CAC52F-132C-41AC-A279-90444BA3ED71.JPG 9F121B8C-062F-4792-95E5-4D83FFDEA450.JPG 12805840 925020954278063 2307445420039106360 n.png F1487F5D-D263-4421-A511-EC507CF0A5D8.JPG DA903AE2-DAC6-4119-A59F-DF3438B8D743.JPG BB0820B9-9179-4BAD-8A7D-DBAA3DAFC22D.JPG 771E425C-AF44-4424-84B4-91CC320C0587.JPG FB IMG 1459360149175.jpg 12923126 940683182711840 5107475519080848617 n.png FB IMG 1459659047215.jpg Grupo1640480.jpeg 13232920 10154331445247847 974468537888470391 n.png 40BB97A1-B4D3-4CA7-B027-C96BE1F3FFD4.JPG D6B50800-856F-407D-97E5-7DFEC6B0E909.JPG 31A57D89-18B0-48D5-A728-A23F4CE63905.JPG 13346960 10154381447812847 8477942653670516358 n.jpg C962FAC6-95AC-427A-A233-583FAF8A7AA9.JPG A4FEBC61-F158-49D3-A48D-D29709540B99.JPG F6411554-03C4-4B34-A50E-E1ED6A48BC17.JPG 48A07E85-E659-43CF-8C0D-7A34FF3BAA55.JPG A9670057-F9B0-457F-9F47-991DEFB62A22.JPG CNWeteAU8AAhX20.jpg Imageshhrdhrgrdfgd.jpg Pp pups 2.png Pp pups thumb1-300x205.png 090009.png 524D56EF-7936-4274-8B0F-A0107C07363B.JPG 12CDE94E-3D38-4F9A-8E18-89447E5C1A4B.JPG IMG 1989.JPG IMG 2018.JPG $ 1.JPG Marshall-tag-marshall.jpg Ed65c5f3a5b358c009cf12129f851674.jpg Paw-patrol-splashy-fun-supercut-2-16x9.jpg Plush-group.png Yaaaae.jpeg .028 Paw Patrol & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.jpg .028 Paw Patrol & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.jpg 4eeccbac091bd4145b72aefd824cb8b5.jpg .028 Chase Marshall Skye & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.jpg .028 Chase Marshall Skye & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.jpg Oawpatrol.jpeg 2B342538-868C-41C7-B58D-1A138C13ED1E.JPG 10660255 797487787031381 6506213623351019457 n.jpg 470px-Tumblr mvobpc4K3e1sqcoduo1 500.jpg $T2eC16N,!)QE9s3HD)e-BSG7pnT)Eg~~60 57.JPG B001429c9930417c3ae1adc87a823fb3.jpg A1TCs0TQCeL.jpg 63161-160808 1470645229856 (1).jpg 11416191 789188961194597 730247728438781937 n.jpg Images-35.jpeg 74880629 10156982642724576 1903281883542716416 n.jpg April Fools .jpg 76686471_10157048722024576_719042877572775936_o.jpg 51258582 1146580435523379 460482148386734080 o.jpg Paw Patrol Marshall (small).png 74654705 1348945795286841 8240222832747872256 o.jpg 67571424 134716594450634 4035004797061351244 n.jpg 66449917 139239373949011 3128217397640866974 n.jpg 78324222_153206489389127_1411087384564465664_n.jpg B40BF5F2-7C63-47C9-B31F-34E6FFA313CC.JPG 98C648ED-8FA2-4B58-9045-BA936801CC92.JPG 356d2167e2b28e92eb346b88c1b02adf.jpg 22495208589 456cc51452 c.jpg A24aa2bb-4452-4be4-8ab3-3a05607454c9-large.jpeg 10641263 642549859191842 8436278542826641654 n.png IMG 1842.JPG 71KuiLOXo8L. SY355 .jpg 312726824388211.png 310364211130211.png 312743088209211.png 309274115014211.png Marshall Scuba (Transparent).png Marshall MP (Transparent).png Marshall EMT (Transparent).png Marshall URR (Transparent.png Marshall SP (Transparent).png Marshall PF (Transparent).png Marshall RRR (Transparent).png Marhall AP (Transparent).png Marshall UFR (Tansparent).png Marshall Sheep Disguise (transparent).png 78853777 10157118304519576 8822473694887542784 n.jpg Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries